The Prusian's Halloween
by Kay-xP-J14
Summary: A Prussia and Romania love story. What happen's when a Prussian meets a stranger with real life fangs?


Prussia ran down the street. "Kesesese!" Is the only thing people heard as he pasted them. Many watched as he went by in his vampire costume. Oh, the awesome custom that he had been planning for weeks ahead of Halloween. He had to look awesome, he had to be awesome, he was the most awesome person that ever lived. Nobody could be more awesome then him. Prussia saw his friends France and Spain, he ran even more fast to them. "The awesome Prussia has arrived." He shouted to them even though he was right in front of them.

"Hello Prussia." Spain said as he fixed his cape to his bull fighter outfit.

"I love your custom. It looks-" France was cut off by the Prussia.

"AWESOME! Kesese!" Prussia once again yelled to the two.

Spain signed. "Let's go get some Candy!" He said as he smiled.

France nodded in agreement as they started to walk to the nearest house.

"Guys, I thought we were going to corn and tepee some of the teacher houses." Prussia stated as he stopped in his tracks.

"What about the free Candy?" France asked.

"We can always get it later. I'll buy you guys even more awesome candy then this lame crap! Just go out and corn and tepee with awesome me!" Prussia said.

Spain and France stared at each other then back to the Prussian.

"No, I can't get in trouble again by the police. You know I had to go down to the station for attempt rape." France said while he rub the back of his head. He was remembering last week when he groped England and he reported it as rape. Which wasn't fair because he really wasn't. Okay, maybe he was but still.

Prussia understood then looked to Spain. "Spain, wanna go with the awesome me?" He asked.

"Prussia, remember last year?" Spain asked.

Everyone looked away as they thought of the unspeakable thing that they did. After a few moment they all looked at each other.

"The awesome me is going to tepee by his awesome self." Prussia said proudly as he walked away from his friends. "The awesome me won't get hurt or caught! You'll see!" Prussia looked back at his friends, who were slowly walking away from him. Prussia ran into someone as he was looking at his friends. He slowly turned his head to the person he had just ran into.

"Watch where you are going." The stranger kindly said. He than shyly turned away from the Prussian.

"Sorry for running into you." Prussia said as he checked out the stranger's costume. "Your costume is awesome! But not as awesome as me though!" He laughed loudly as usual. As he looked at the vampire costume that the stranger as wearing. It was like his but there were somethings that were different. He was wearing a a green army outfit instead of a clock like Prussia. Prussia loved the outfit that the other was wearing. Prussia noticed the fangs on the other also. "They look so real, Kesese!" Prussia said as he shoved his hand into his the stranger's mouth to see if he could pull the teeth out. "They won't come out!" Prussia Pulled harder and harder as the other glared at him. Prussia looked up to see the glaring stranger.

"Will you get off of me?" Romania asked the Prussian. He felt awkward in this situation. He really never had anyone try to pull out his teeth. 'Was this idiot this stupid?' He asked himself in his thoughts. 'Usually people think I'm a freak for being a vampire. Can't he see my red eyes? Can he see that the fangs are real?' He also thought as he looked at the other that still had his hand in his mouth. Romania thought about biting the hand that was shoved into his mouth but decided not to.

Prussia finally removed his hands. "Sorry." He rubbed his neck as he looked down to the ground.

Romania felt different around the other that he just met. Usually people would be terrified of him. He usually would hide out in his home through out the year but today was Halloween. The only day where we could feel like he belonged somewhere. Romania stuttered as he began to talk to the Prussian. "I'm Romania."

"I'm The Awesome Prussia! Kesesesese!"Prussia slightly yelled.

Romania slightly smiled as the other yelled. He was use to quietness since he was often alone with himself but the Load Prussian made him feel like he was wanted. Maybe he did want to be wanted. "So what were you doing before you bumped into me?" He asked.

"I'm going off to egg and tepee teacher houses!" Prussia grabbed the others hand as he forced him to a teachers house.

"Where are we going?" Romania started to panic. He wasn't use to this. People forcing him to new places while doing new things. He heat beated faster as he saw the Prussia pull out some eggs from a carton. "No don't do that! We'll get in trouble!" Romania went to grab the egg from the Prussian's hand.

Prussia smirked as he throw the egg into the air. "Kesesesese!" He smiled big. "Come on, help me out. The lame teacher isn't home. So we won't get caught." He said in a low tone voice.

Romania started at the other with wide eyes. "I-I don't know about this. Isn't this wrong?"

"No, us students have to take out our anger at something. Plus, gave me a essay to write for yelling out 'I'M AWESOME!' during class! That's so unawesome!" Prussia gave a slight glare at Romania to show that he was annoyed with the teacher.

Romania chuckled a little. "You say awesome too much."

Prussia grab a few eggs and wiped them at the house. As the egg hit the house they splattered everywhere. "The awesome Prussia can't say awesome too much! That's impossible!"

Romania shuffled his feet as he looked to the ground. "Okay."

Prussia throw the last egg at the house but it didn't hit the house. It hit himself.

"You little GITS! Your gonna pay for this!" The British man yelled out as he ran after the two.

"RUN!" Prussia yelled out as he run faster and faster, away from the Brit.

Romania's eye's grew wide. He watched the Prussia run past him. He then looked at Mr. Kirkland, who was running towards him. "I never choose to do this." He whispered to himself before he ran with Prussia.

They both got away from Mr. Kirkland. They both bent over to catch their breath. "That ... was AWESOME!" Prussia managed to say while he was breathing for air.

Romania loved the feeling that he got in his heart. He was happy for once. Somebody actually made him happy. He missed being around people. Romania stomach growled. He put his hand over his stomach. His eyes slightly glowed. 'Why here, why now?' He thought. He checked his watched, it was mid-night. He always had sure he was home to eat so he wouldn't hurt anyone. He feared for the Prussian's life because soon he would lose control of himself. He sat down on the ground and shut his eyes. "Prussia, you should leave." He kindly suggested afraid to boss the other around. He then sat on the cold ground.

"B-but why? We're having an awesome time together." Prussia said as he nealed down to Romania.

"JUST GO!" He screamed with tears in his eyes.

Prussia was still oblivious of what Romania was. "I-I" he shuddered from the shouting.

"I don't want to hurt you!" He cried out. "Can't you see that I'm a real life vampire? Everyone notices it right away. Why haven't you?" The vampire questioned.

"I- I knew. It's just that I know what it feels to be different." Prussia said this with complete seriousness in his voice. He leaned in and kissed Romania's for head. He blushed then ran off into the city.

Romania watched the Prussian as he ran into the fog. His head raced and his face was face. Hopefully, they would met again someday.

(Romania's outfit! - [Romania-hetalia-romania-29525541-600-450] ... I haven't written as either characters before. I hope you liked the story! Comment and fav please!)


End file.
